Home of the Damned
by WildCardRose
Summary: yeah I know i said I'd continue, but I like it better as a one shot. :D


They are not mine.

A/N: Okay ladies and gents, I'm kinda making this up but I plan on it being a one-shot unless a few of you decide you'd want me to continue it…(hint, hint, nudge nudge) :-)

Once again, it is Romy, (did you expect anything else!) Jott (Rae's fully responsible for that!) , and implied Johnda, maybe some LoRo, we'll see. Okay I'm done.

Oh by the way, the song is a duet between Bonnie Tyler and a guy who I don't know the name of yet, anyway, Just italics are bonnie Tyler, Bold and italic is just the guy, under lined is both together okay?

_Bonnie Tyler on her own_

**_The guy on his own_**

_Both of them together_

_**Home of the Damned**_

Jean's blue eye's twinkled as she gazed lovingly at the man of her dreams.

The red glasses that veiled his eyes shone back at her, the eyes underneath smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see it. Jean smiled beautifully and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed as one to their wedding song.

_When the sky is falling and you're_

_Looking round for somewhere to hide_

_Did out ever call out to someone?_

_Did you ever call out to me?_

Ororo wondered how his eyes could be so soft, yet so intimidating at the same time.

Logan wondered how the hell she managed to reduce him to a lovey-dovey guy just by looking at him with those flashing orbs of blue that contrasted so well with her white hair and mocha skin.

As wolverine downed another bottle of beer she averted her eyes, Opting to look down with a forlorn expression on her face.

His rough hands gripped the bottle tightly, he was still watching her, and he couldn't seem to avert his eyes. He knew how she felt, he knew she didn't want anything to do with him.

He knew she didn't want him.

The bottle clutched in his hands began to crack. His blue furred companion raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the fuzzy blue elf at his side, and Kurt in turn, teleported out with a _poof _and a smell of brimstone. But Logan didn't notice, nor did he care.

Ororo tried desperately to listen to the story Betsy Braddock was telling the girls about her own wedding to the millionaire Warren Worthington. But she could feel his eyes on her, she felt as though his gray orbs were penetrating right through her so he could read the secret she so desperately tried to conceal.

A hand gripped hers and Ororo smiled at the strong women at her side. Rogue, being so close to both herself and Logan, was the only person she had told her pregnancy of. She insisted she'd help Ororo through this and was the one that told her she should not keep this from Logan. Ororo had agreed to let Rogue tell the man she regarded as a father so that they could get through this as peacefully as possible.

Suddenly, with a poof and the smell of sulfur and brimstone, Rogue's adoptive brother appeared between them, he gave Betsy an apologetic smile and leant forward to whisper in his sister's ear.

Rogue nodded and glanced at Ororo through the corner of her eye. She spoke in low tones so that only Ororo could hear, but they struck as much fear in Ororo's heart as if she had bellowed them in a rage.

" Ah have ta go see him." Rogue watched as Ororo swallowed. " Shall ah tell him?"

Ororo bit her lip, then nodded mutely. Rogue gave her hand a squeeze and stood, taking her brothers hand they teleported back to the Bar.

_I've never been gone _

_I've been right here by your side_

_There ain't nothing but clouds_

_There ain't nothing but clouds in your eyes._

Kurt left Logan and Rogue alone to battle out their wits together, he only hoped Rogue could calm Logan down. Then again, she always had before.

Kurt knew his sister and Logan shared a special connection, for a while he'd feared it was love, but it soon became apparent that it was stronger then love and would therefore last longer.

Whilst Kurt walked into the room were the wedding reception was being held, his eyes caught the form of one Amanda Sefton.

She had been invited because she was a friend of the bride's. Jean and her had become close since Kurt had introduced them some time ago. But even after their recent breakup, she would visit his sister and Jean and often stay round the mansion.

Seeing her on a daily basis had somehow stopped him from moving on quicker then he would have. He had started to develop strong affections for Wanda Maximoff, another of his sister's friends, since she moved in to become an X-man a few weeks ago. Then came the news of her engagement to the brotherhoods resident Pyromaniac.

He sighed as his golden eyes travel over her beautiful figure. She would be leaving to go and help her mother soon, he knew this months ago, he'd disagreed with her decision saying he wouldn't leave his sister here, hence the reason of their breakup. But now he felt he needed some time to get over her, and so, was glad about her departure.

_Why don't you believe it?_

_When you finally found the truth._

_You've been drinking poisoned water_

_From the fountain of youth._

Rogue left Logan in stupefied silence to digest the fact that his mistress was having a child. She sighed heavily as she lifted the long skirts of her emerald maid of honors dress and let her satin incased feet tap along the mansion halls back to the wedding reception.

She would have to tell Ororo to be on her guard, Logan was angry he had not been told that he was soon to become a father. His uproar at the Bar became too much and she'd had to use the new control she'd had over her powers teleport him to his bedroom. There in the confines of his walls she had told him, said Ororo would not have an abortion and he must play a part in the child's life.

_Why don't you stop tearing up _

_Everyone you need the most?_

_You're so busy trying to get even _

_You never even try to get close_

_I can't explain it away,_

_It doesn't make any sense_

_To know what it's like_

_I guess you gotta go through it_

_I guess you gotta go through it_

_I guess you gotta go through it doesn't matter baby_

_Loving you is a dirty job_

_But somebody's gotta do it._

Rogue did not bargain on being ambushed on the way back, but as she passed her room two strong hands grabbed her and hauled her into a room.

Rogue was so over come with shock she didn't think to fight back until the door behind her was locked in the room with her kidnapper and he stepped out of the shadows.

She felt her breath hitch when she saw two burning red eyes gazing at her.

They were in her room, just above the hall, the music from the reception was drifting through the floorboards and she could hear every word of the lovesong perfectly.

_**There were times that we'd never fake it**_

_**There were times where we'd always make it**_

_**There were time that we'd take it to the limit and**_

_**We'd never, never, never leave each other alone.**_

_**We were flesh and blood and bone,**_

_**There were times we had it all**_

_**There were times we had it all.**_

_There were times when we took our chances,_

_There were times we were damn good dancers_

_**There were time when we'd heard all the anwers**_

_And the beating of the drummer and the riches of the rock and the roll._

_I can see right through your soul,_

_There were times we had it all._

_There were times we had it all._

Remy let his eyes roam over her beautiful figure, standing proud in the emerald ballgown and dainty satin shoes.

She wore no gloves; faintly he wondered why that was.

" What do ya want?" She asked cautiously.

" Remy spoke t' Belle." He said, a feeble excuse, but the only one he could think of at the moment. " 'M not gettin' married."

Even in the darkness of her room he could see her eyes flash marvlontly. " That's it?" She asked, shrugging the petite shoulders that her low cut silken dress did not cover. " Ya come here, ta mah home, say a few simple words and expect me ta come runnin' back ta renew our dirty, secret affair?"

His hands curled into tightly clenched fists, but his face remained placid and he said nothing.

She laughed without humor. " Well sorry ta burst ya bubble bu' unfortunately, it don' work like tha'. Y'all had ya fun, ah had mihne, ya kept the worst secret ya possible could frohm meh an' now it's over, go fihnd yourself another cheap slut."

Her tone held finality, and she moved to her only way of escape; the door he still stood beside. As she moved to open it his hand shot out it dangle the key in front of her face.

" Y' ain' goin' anywhere Cherie, non until Remy gets answers."

_**If your fears could only be forgotten we could pull all the barriers down**_

_**Would you follow your dream desire?**_

_**Would you follow you secret dreams?**_

_**And form it in fire**_

_**They'll just be love all this time**_

_It's been nothing but dreams_

_It's been nothing but dreams up till now._

Rogue was not afraid. Nor was she unafraid. She stood somewhere in between, fearing about what a man driven as he was could do or say, though she knew deep down he'd never do anything to harm her.

So she stood there, one eyebrow raised in expectation of what he would do next, her hand still resting on the shiny metal doorknob.

They stayed in silence, their eyes locked until she broke the contact and sighed heavily. " Wha' do ya wan' forhm meh?"

" I don' wan' anyt'in' Rogue, I never have. I wan' y', pure and simple as dat. I t'ought y' ended wha' we have…_had_ because o' Bella. But now I see, s'more den dat isn' it?"

Rogue looked down, he'd used the first person whilst addressing himself, that in itself told him he was telling complete truth. All he wanted to know was why she'd left him. Didn't she owe him that at least?

_**Your never gonna see it**_

_You got your head stuck in the sand_

_**It's the land of the free and easy street**_

_It's the home of the damned_

" You're an Acolyte Re…Gambit." She corrected herself. " At first, all we were was fun and games, you're a bad guy I'm the good girl who wanted to flirt then go home and marry the good guy. That was how it was supposed to go."

Remy suppressed the pang he felt at her so openly saying all they'd been through was nothing. " But?"

She struggled to keep her rapidly welling eyes from over flowing, which Remy noticed " Ya ain't supposed ta fall for the bad guy. Ah fell for you. And once ah fell, ah didn't wan' ta ever fall out of love again."

" So den what's de problem?" He asked, confused.

She looked at him as though he was crazy. " You're the _bad guy._ Ah can't ask ya ta give that up for meh, it ain't fair. So it has ta end, before ah get so crazed ova ya ah can't let go."

Remy felt tears prickling at the back of his own demon eyes. " Who said y' have t'?" He asked in a voice much weaker then usual.

Through ragged breathing that was brought on by the tears that had burst free from their dam she managed to reply: "Meh."

_**Your never gonna see it.**_

_You'd better open up your eyes_

_You're the only one whose left whose _

_Gonna believe all you life. _

Remy found himself gazing at the woman of his dreams who had slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest, her face was hidden in the arms that were crossed upon her knees. But Remy could tell from the movement of her shoulders that she was sobbing softly.

_**I can't explain it away**_

_**It doesn't make any sense**_

_To know what it's like_

_I guess you gotta go through it_

_I guess you gotta go through it _

_I guess you gotta go through it_

_Doesn't matter baby_

He swallowed and knelt in front of her. He pulled her to her feet and pulled her close to him. Softy they swayed together much like the newlyweds just below them.

_Loving you is a dirty job_

_But somebody's gotta do it._

_There were times when we fought like tigers, _

_There were times we were damn good liars._

_**There was time when we extinguished **_

_**Every fire that was burning,**_

_Burnin', burnin' up_

_Each other alive._

_**From the heaven's **_

_**All down to the guy's**_

_There were times we lost it all_

_There were times we lost it all_

He just held her as they swayed to the music emitting from downstairs. And she let him. Purely because she needed him and wanted him there.

As the sound of her ragged breathing slowed and her tears ceased, he had made his decision.

Softly he pulled away from her. He cupped her porcelain face in rough, gentle hands, let his thumbs wipe away the tears from her face.

She suddenly pulled out of his arms, and turned away.

"Cherie?"

"This is how it always starts." She said to the wall in front of her. " Ya come marchin' in, give meh a hug an' then ah come runnin' back."

"Chere-,"

"Well not this time." Rogue spoke strongly. " Because soon, you'll get bored. Then you'll run off and leave meh an' ah don' wanna have ta deal wit' that. No more lies. No more secrets-,"

Remy let loose a dry laugh. "Y' preachin' t' m' bout honesty? Come on chere, y' ain' 'xactly a sain', how long y' had control y' powers? Why did y' keep dat from m'?"

Rogue lowered her head, but didn't turn to face him. " Ah don' know, it was like, ah had control, all mah dreams had come true an' ah was walkin' on air. An' then, ah thought 'bout ya, ya past, ah thought ya'd play meh, an' it all beh over."

Remy slowly approached her, she knew he was coming, he could tell that immediately. Silently she twisted her neck so he could see her profile.

Her skin was illuminated by the moonlight. Her lips were still holding the cherry glow and the gloss on her lips shone from the silver light. Her eyes were dull, but shining with more tears. There were wet tracks were her tears had made their way down her flawless cheeks.

She was a fallen angel.

Without a word he scooped her up in his arms once again.

" I spoke t' de Prof. Just a minute ago." He started; she looked up in surprise. " I'm de new member of de X-men."

Her mouth fell open into a perfect 'o' of shock. He chuckled.

" But dat not wanna talk 'bout." He said as he looked down to her. " Chere, I love y'-,"

She gasped. "Remy-."

" Non lemme finish. Rogue, I know we don' always see eye t' eye, but have t' ask. I ain' never felt like dis before, non even wit' Belle, so, Chere, will y' be dis hopeless Cajun's wife?"

For a second he was scared she'd say no. She linked two or three times and looked around them awkwardly, her mouth open like a gaping fish's. Finally, she looked up and him and smiled. " Ya really ain' messin' round?"

" Really ain'."

"Then o'course ah will, ya stupid swamp rat!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Softly they swayed to the last of Jean and Scott's wedding song, and that was how Logan found them an hour later, still content in each other embrace.

_There were times when _

_Our bodies glistened_

_There were times when _

_We can't stop kissin'_

_There were times when we'd lay in bed_

_And listen to the pounding_

_Pounding pounding of our _

_Desperate hearts, nothing _

_Could have torn us apart_

_There were times we had it all_

_There were times we had all._

Below the happy couple, the dance floor was crowded.

Among them dancing were a Canadian and a pregnant African, a purple haired Brit. and an American billionaire, a blue furred doctor and a raven-haired reporter and Asian firecracker with blonde ice cube.

A fuzzy-blue demon and a beautiful black woman watched from the sidelines as the newly married couple shared a heartfelt kiss.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Okay first of all (before you hit me) I'm sorry for those Kurt/Amanda fans, someone had to be depressed. It couldn't end happy for everyone and the reason I chose those two is because recently I have been turn against them by our own _evilwhiteraven _who decided it would be great fun to tell me that they were brother and sister in the comics. I know they weren't in Evo but still, it's pretty sick. : -P

The song is: _Loving you is a dirty job_ by Bonnie Tyler and a guy I don't know the name of ok.

For those of you that read my other stories. I'm workin' on 'em. You see I wrote the both the chapters, and when I read them through, I hated them so, not going' well. Umm for all you _Black flame _fans. Who'd ya want behind the door?

Peace and love ladies and Gents!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
